Patadita
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Inglaterra luego de una larga relación con Al está esperando un hijo de él. Ese día Jones hacía lo común, se acomodaba en el vientre de Arthur a escuchar cada ruidito que hacia su hijo, pero todo cambió cuando sintió una patada. Para Poli. USxUK. Mpreg.


Aquí un fic muy cortito, si no te gusta que los hombres se embaracen no veas esto xD. En fin, espero guste a las demás.

**Dedicado:** A PolidL-Chan, un pajarito me dijo que te gustaba este género :3  
**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Mpreg, insinuaciones sexuales, Alfred histérico.

Alfred estaba allí, Arthur en la cama, ambos se miraban fijamente, el mayor estaba sin camisa, sólo con unos pantalones demasiado sensuales, podía ver sus pezones marrones que opacaban su piel blanca levemente duros a causa del frío, pero no lo miró con morbo, además, poco y nada podría hacer con Arthur aún en esa posición.

Porque si miraba más para abajo mientras el inglés leía se notaba un bulto en el vientre, uno redondo y adorable, Arthur estaba panzón, mas no gordo, al menor le encantaba sentarse junto a él y ponerse en el estomago del inglés, acariciar un poco el vientre y escuchar los suaves sonidos que se producían, el americano se encantaba con cualquiera, y uno más fuerte que otro hacían que pataleara y besara a su amante más de un par de veces, su vida sexual no se había acabado del todo, Jones no había penetrado más a Arthur después de notar lo inevitable a los tres meses.

Pero seguía estimulando su miembro una que otra vez, Arthur a veces se lo pedía en ruegos en las noches, en el día incluso tenía que llevarlo a algún rincón oscuro, morderle un poco las tetillas y acariciarle el glande mientras lo masturbaba. Arthur pedía muchas cosas, sus hormonas estaban alborotadas, hasta se le antojaban hamburguesas, Estados Unidos miraba como si estuviera en un sueño, porque eso era… un sueño americano.

–¿Escuchas algo? –menciona Inglaterra mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Alfred que estaba recostado suavemente en su vientre.

–Aún no…–suspiraba cerrando los ojos, quizás no lo escuchaba, pero sabía que estaba allí.

Alfred pasó tiempo así, escuchando cada sonidito, emocionándose con cualquier cosa mientras se apretaba más al cuerpo de su amante con el que pronto sería el padre orgulloso de un fuerte hijo, buscó la mano de Inglaterra y la entrelazó con la suya mientras respiraba con tranquilidad con los pequeños ruidos, eso era hasta ahora.

Hasta que lo sintió, sintió un golpe, un pequeño golpe.

Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par y apretó la mano de Inglaterra, éste empezó a quejarse, el americano le estaba estrangulando la pobre mano que pedía libertad, y luego lo sintió de nuevo, otra patada, esta vez una poderosa según él. Su bebé estaba dando patadas y Alfred se levanta, alarmado, empezando a dar vueltas en círculos.

–¡Ahhh, va a nacer Arthur va a nacer! –chillaba más que una mujer.

Arthur lo miraba incrédulo mientras el menor seguía dando vueltas furia a punto de llorar de la emoción, busca el teléfono más cercano y llama, Arthur trata de calmarlo, pero era inútil, Alfred estaba más histérico que una adolescente en una tienda donde toda la ropa es gratis, el teléfono casi se rompe con la brutal fuerza del menor que no controla ya a esas alturas.

–¡Que no va a nacer maldito animal! –

–He-Hello, hola ¡soy Alfred F. Jones, Arthur va a tener a nuestro bebé, vengan pronto por favor, no creo que aguante más! –decía al teléfono tartamudeando mientras Kirkland lo miraba con cara de zombie.

–¡No me pasa nada Alfred, en serio! –

–Está delirando, dice que no le pasa nada ¡por favor vengan rápido, no quiero que pierda a nuestro bebé…!–decía al teléfono mientras una pobre recepcionista trataba de que su oído no muriera por los gritos de Jones y el inglés juntos.

Fue el escándalo del día, los vecinos, los vecinos de esos vecinos, y así sucesivamente hasta que todo Londres se enterara de lo que pasaba allí, los médicos amarraron casi a Arthur que se negaba a ir, poco después comprendieron que el único histérico era el estadounidense, quien esa semana no llamó una ni dos veces, si no cinco después de ese día.

Una patada era decisiva, Arthur adoraba que el padre de su hijo apreciara tanto a la criatura y se pusiera a escucharlo, pero después de la décima vez que llamó como un loco a urgencias por una simple patada, le fue adquiriendo un poco de miedo.

–¡Ahhhhh, ya viene Arthur, déjame llamar por teléfono! ¡déjame! –rogaba, Arthur había cortado las líneas telefónicas.

Pero eso no detuvo a Alfred, lo tomó en brazos heroicamente para hacer nuevamente un espectáculo al hospital.

Desde ese día, odiaba las pequeñas pataditas en su estomago, el pequeño o pequeña de seguro sería tan revoltoso como su padre.

**N.A: **En serio no me imagino a Alfred con calma con su primer hijo, por eso, hasta una pequeña patadita es motivo para que Alfred alce los mares de la histeria y la desesperación, eso demuestra que realmente quiere mucho a Artie y a su futuro hijito. Espero les gustara, si son madres, nunca sean como Jones por una patada xD, que viva el USxUK! :D


End file.
